


breathe with me

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Only if Jon hadn’t been too preoccupied with the war, with the strange man that had fallen out of the sky—Thor, he said his name was—then he would have been able to save her. He’d have picked up on the clues that she had left that she was going to sacrifice herself in order to save him before it was too late to do anything.





	breathe with me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any OCNESS and I don't know if I should have put the character death(s) in the tags, but Dany and Steve both dies (on Steve's part, it's iffy) but Dany is gone. :( Sorry I didn't plan that, I swear. And I don't know what else to say, so read and enjoy my crappy writing!

Winter had come and gone. 

 

Westeros was no longer the vibrant, buzzing land as it once had been. Its was now…empty, to say the least. No nobles left to boss anyone. No starving peasants scurrying round to find food to survive in this wasteland. No high priest spreading word of how the land should be ruled. No dragons flying around. No nothing.

 

To say Jon had expected this outcome would have been a lie. Jon didn’t think he would survive; he was ready to give up his life, to save her, his Queen, his love—Daenerys. But she…she was too headstrong, too stubborn, too proud, to let that happen. She had to be the one to reunite the seven Kingdoms, to defeat the Night King, to stop the war.

 

Only if Jon hadn’t been too preoccupied with the war, with the strange man that had fallen out of the sky—Thor, he said his name was—then he would have been able to save her. He’d have picked up on the clues that she had left that she was going to sacrifice herself in order to save him before it was too late to do anything.

 

But Jon hadn’t. 

 

He thought that he could go up against the Night King by himself. By the sevens, he knew that it was foolish to believe so, but he believed it nonetheless. And Daenerys paid with her for his foolishness.

 

Jon closed his eyes and leaned against the bannister. “I never wanted this, Dany. I was supposed to die while you rule over the seven Kingdoms, not the other way around,” he whispered, his voice breaking into tiny fragments, like the fallen leaves on the ground. “I’m not strong like you, Dany. I’m unfit to be a King. I’m too soft, too naive.” He laughed brokenly. “The war has not toughened me enough. I cannot, will not, be able to…”

 

He stifled a whimper. “—Oh, Dany, I can’t do this. Please. I don’t want to be here. Sansa should have been the Queen. She…she’s far better at this than I ever will be.” A small smile graced his lips but it didn’t last too long. “I…I miss you so much. Your sharp tongue, your wits, your beauty. I can’t do this without you. Please, show me a sign, anything, that this is my destiny, the chosen path for me.”

 

He looked up, expecting to see her radiant eyes looking down at him, but it was just the dull blue of the sky. “I’m mad to think you’d fall out of the sky like Thor did. It doesn’t matter what I want. It never did. I’m the King of Westeros now and I cannot get out it. I have to learn to live with it.”

 

He sighed, taking his leave, but a warm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and found himself staring in tired, blue eyes, similar to the Night King’s. “Thor,” he greeted curtly, hoping his voice didn’t give him away.

 

Thor gave him a small smile, as if he understood what Jon was going through. And maybe he did. He did lost everything just like Jon—his parents, his brother, his home, his friends, his love. Thor never talked much about his love; Jon only knew Thor’s lover was a strong man who died saving the world from the menace that was Tha…he couldn’t remember the name.

“Hello Jon,” Thor greeted him a warm voice. There was that hint of lost and despair that Jon knew too well. “You shouldn’t be out here. Your wounds haven’t fully healed yet.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Jon said, remembering as the blade went belly-deep into Dany’s stomach, killing their unborn child. The child Jon didn’t know about until Dany, in her last breath, confessed to him that she was…had been pregnant with his child.

 

Thor squeezed his shoulder, as if to say, I understand what you’re going through, you aren’t alone. “Of course. I believe you, Jon, but Sansa will have me hung, if I left you all by myself in this dreadful weather.”

 

Jon laughed and for the first time, it felt like it was the first time he had laughed since everything that happened. “I’ve no doubt that she will.” He laughed again. “You don’t mess with Sansa and live to tell the tale. You could have asked Cersei if she were still here.”

 

“I can see that. Sansa’s a strong, powerful young lady. She reminds me of my friend, Sif. She was quite the warrior in battle, and outside of it, she still kicked my ass.”

 

“I’d have loved to meet Lady Sif. She—”

 

“—is no longer with us. My sister killed her,” Thor cut Jon off, “and the rest of Asgards. Well, I sort of destroyed Asgards, but my sister was evil, and she, uh, you know, destroyed my home and killed my friends.”

 

“Oh,” Jon breathed out. “I didn’t realize—”

 

“It’s no worries.” Thor smacked Jon’s shoulder hard. “It’s all in the past now! I’ve grown and learned from my mistakes. If it weren’t for her, Steve and I would have never… it doesn’t matter now. What has been done can’t be changed.”

 

“Steve.” Jon picked up on the name. “Was he your lover?” Jon blushed, thinking about how was it possible for two men to be together, and how they showed that love.

 

Thor looked at him, his eyes filled with longing and pain, aching for something…someone who was no longer there. “Yes, Steve, he was— I’m sorry, Jon. I’m not ready to share this part of my life with you yet. I hope you don’t take it to heart. It’s just hard for me to talk about Steve and my friends back on Earth.”

 

“I understand.” Jon licked his lips, thinking of Thor underneath another man—a smaller, slimmer man, with dark eyes, and short, choppy hair similar to Thor’s. He must have really been a very handsome man to gain Thor’s affections, Jon thinks. And he wondered how it felt to be under a muscled chest, pinned to the bed frame by strong hands, kissed by firm lips….

 

“Jon? Are you alright?” Thor’s deep voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yes, I’m quite alright. I’m sorry. I was somewhere else,” he said, flustered. He scolded himself of thinking such thoughts of another man.

 

“Oh,” Thor said in understanding. “You were thinking of her. Your love. Daenerys, was it?”

 

Jon realized that he had been fantasying about another man when Dany had died only six months. He went deep into his mind and started to hate himself for betraying her like that. She didn’t deserve to have her memory betrayed like that. It didn’t matter that Jon wasn’t considering to be with Thor…another man or anyone like that. 

 

“Jon?” Thor asked, obviously worried for him. “I’m sorry if I made this painful for you when I brought up Steve.” He almost broke down at the end, but he still managed to keep his voice strong and intact. “That was never my intention. I never meant to hurt you like that. I apologize for my insensitivity.”

 

“Thor,” Jon began, “you didn’t cause me any pain. I…I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel otherwise. I was…somewhere else. I’m sorry you had to worry for my well-being.”

 

Thor looked at him as if he didn’t believe a word Jon had just said but he didn’t press. “Alright, that’s good to hear. I do believe your sister won’t be too pleased that I’m taking this long to fetch her brother. Are you ready to head in, now?”

 

Jon sighed. “No, but this is as ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Thor offered him his hand and Jon almost refused his hand, but he decided to slip his hand in Thor’s hand nevertheless. He didn’t know why but he felt like he owed Thor this much.

 

“After you, my King.” Thor winked at him, allowing Jon to step down from the bannister. 

 

Jon just looked in confusion and followed Thor into the castle. Winter may have gone and come, the war might have ended, but that didn’t mean the world stopped spinning because of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come geek out with me about jon/thor on [tumblr](http://harry-lloyds.tumblr.com)


End file.
